Darien Finds an Emerald Spark
by Bigreader in The Omniverse
Summary: Darien gets transportd to another universe from the Sailor Moon universe and while trying to find his way home he becomes a Green Lantern.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own any of this, I make no money from this this is just a story I would like to see exist and I know no one else will write it so I will. Please don't sue me."

Working Title" Darien Finds an Emerald Spark"

Author Deceleration:

This story was in part inspired by "Emerald Spark" By Cyclone, a Buffy the vampire Slayer /Green Lantern crossover where Xander Harris wore a green lantern costume for Halloween instead of the soldier costume and instead of becoming Kyle Rayner or Hal Jordan for Halloween he becomes a futuristic alternate universe version of himself that lived through the entire Buffy series and afterward and then got transported by a demonic ritual by accident to a different future version of the DC universe, think Batman Beyond Time I think. That Xander posses his body for a night and created a copy of the power ring and calls his power batter to that universe and give that xander the chance to change what he remembers happening because he knows he can use it for good.

This is one of the more intersting Halloween Xander stories based on the Halloween episode for season 2 of BTVS.

Now on with the show.

speech "speech".

Thought "_thought"_

_Mind speech "__mind speech"_

chapter 1.

Darien is fighting one of the demons that the Senshi fight, black moon, Deathbusters whatever. Darien regrets again that he doesn't have enough power to really make a difference in these battles. Sure he can heal a little bit and sometimes have premonitions about those he is connected to but for the most part he just fights with a stick and throws roses and makes speeches at monsters and villains. Pity about the Japanese gun laws, even if it wouldn't destroy the monsters a machine gun or a grenade launcher would do more damage then those silly roses. Who gave him the power to throw magic roses anyway? There show goes, with her speech again and winding up for the final death blow. He always wonders why the need Usagi's help to finish them off. If the Senshi were really that weak in the Silver Millennium then how could they have lasted even a day against the evils they were supposed to fight on a regular basis, let alone the armies that Beryl brought against them at the end?

Darien saw the machine that the Demon was trying to finish and turn on to drain the people. It seemed odder than most of them. Ami said that it was based on higher dimensional physic and drained a lot more than just the life force of people, but of the entire area, it would drain even potential energy sources and manufacture a much more pure and refined source of energy for their master to supply their creatures with. If activated everyone and everything in the area would be drained to death. Even things like batteries, nuclear facilities and backup generators like the ones used for power failures at hospitals would be totally with out energy. Ami said that such a huge energy drain would weaken the dimensional barriers in this area making it easier to for these creatures and other thing to enter this world and –

"whoa!" Darien said as he ducked some crossfire the demons and the scouts where tossing at each other. "_I have to keep my head in the game or I'm going to get killed by both sides." _ Darien knew that he couldn't do much the power of the fighters so he went after the machine. It looked delicate so his cane should be able to smash delicate machinery. He rain over as the battle continued sticking to the shadows to avoid fire and then dashed out behind the enemy line to smash the machine to foil their plans. He raised he cane and started smashing the stand holding the crystal like structure being powered. "Watch out Tuxedo Mask!!" His cane fell again and he felt blinding pain of an electrical shock enter his body and short out his senses and muscles.

Sailor Jupiter screamed in shock as the lighting bolt she had released at the demon missed and hit Tuxedo Mask as he was destroying the machine. She hadn't even seen him their he had been hiding himself so well to get to the device to destroy it. She saw lightning spark between him and the machine through his can and hoped she hadn't killed her leader and friends boyfriend and their future king. Pluto would be pretty pissed too. The demons turned to see what was happening with their device and saw what was happening turned to attack Tuxedo Mask and save it, but the Senshi poured more into their attack to keep them of him. But as they did so Jupiter and Mercury noticed that the light show around the device was getting bigger and bigger and the crystal was cracking. A bright swirly hole opened and was causing a great suction in the air with blue whit light (think the wormholes from Sliders S1) and as Tuxedo dropped from the shocks he fell and the suction lifted him up and sucked him in as the crystal and machine attached blew up and one shard was driven into his hand while others stabbed into the ground and Jupiter.

"Darien, NOOOO!" Sailor Moon cried as she saw her boyfriend get injured and sucked into the blue/white hole thing. She ran to get him but before she could get there the rip flashed out of existence blinding everyone there. The demons were beaten but alive, until Sailor Moon looked up and called on her powers through he Silver Crystal. "Moon Heal-- Ah , screw it, Just DIE!!!" she screamed and her power flashed out in blinding silver light flood and disintegrated every demon there. Ami scanned with here computer and analyzed the readings.

Jupiter,"Where is Mercury?" she said. Moon turned towards the group and walked over to them as she came closer mars put an arm around her to offer comfort. Mercury monologued, "It seems we were right about the devices effect on dimensional barriers, though it wasn't fully powered it managed to create a dimensional hole to another demension or universe with that power surge near the end. Most of the power it had gathered already was wasted and created that hole we saw. Apparently that stray blast from Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask' cane damage made it use its power and rip a hole in space/time instead of storing it and expanding the draining effect.", she finished.

"But where is he? Where is my boyfriend?!" Moon wailed. Jupiter was looking guilty as hell for hitting him and sending him to some other dimension or possibly to his death.

"I don't know yet, I'm still seperating the readings, but what little I got on the hole while it was open seems to indicate an oxygen rich atmosphere with pollen particles and smog in the air so that would indicate a strong liklihood that he has landed on a world like this one, at least one with life like ours and some livel of technology if the smog particles where any inidcation. He may be fine. He might even be on some parallel earth with a different history or civilization. It is entirely possible, but we wont' know until the data is completely analyzed.", Mercury said.

Mars spoke up, "But can we get him back?" Mercury frowned and closed her eyes and thought then,"Yes, I think so, after we analyze the data in the Mercury computer we should be able to find were he his , but to find the actual place for certain we will need Pluto's help. Her mastery of time will also allow her to enter other time/places and her power will be necessary if we are to find him."

* * *

Sailor Venus said,"Alright, we all go home tonight, Mercury does her computer thing and we get in contact with Pluto and try finding him tomorrow". Usagi wasn't happy with this but they all knew they couldn't get it all done tonight so the agreed to meet at Setsuna's house tomorrow.

Darien slowly came awake to a pounding headache and burned and burning smelling skin. He looked around and saw that he was on the side of a road. He walked up to a sign wondering were he was, maybe even when he was. He remembered the white hole and new it must have taken him somewhere else. The fact that he was on the side of a paved road gave him hope he was at least still on earth. He looked at the sign and tried to read it, when with a jolt, he realized it was in English. It read 20 miles to the city. Well, that probably put Japan out of the location equation. "_Himm, miles eh? That probably means I'm not in Europe or Australia either since they switched to the metric system years ago, unless this is an old sign they just never remembered to update. But I've never even heard of this city in the U.S.A. Oh, well, I probably don't know every United States city. I guess I'll have to walk or hitch my way to the city where I'll call one of my friends and given them and address to send a check I can cash so I can get a plane ticket home. Or I could call Usagi and have the Senshi Teleport here and teleport me home. Guss its time to start walking_". And with that Darien started walking the towards the city, leaving the sign behind him reading. The sign read "20 miles to City, Welcome to Coast City"

As he was looking straight ahead on the road he never noticed a man in primary colors and a red cap flying a few hundred feet overhead of him.

To Be Continued in

Chapter 2

"Justice What of America?"

* * *

Alright, what do you think of my first chapter? I know its rough, but first feed back I would like is any spelling and gramme errors I made and then what I can do make the story better or make it run more smoothly or naturally. I'm not a writer, just a guy who gets ideas whenever I watch a episode or read a story. I was exposed to Sailor Moon anime early on as a kid and it was one of my first animes along with Robotech and Ranma ½. Recently I got into comics again and Green Lantern especially. I like Green Lantern more because its all about having will power and green being the color of will power and life and that you can do pretty much anything with the ring if you have the strength of will and the imagination of how it can be done.

In case this and the title aren't clue enough, this is going to be a crossover of Sailor Moon and Green Lantern. Its going to be a story where Darien gets to power up and act like a man and not be such a pansy like he is in the SM anime series. I know its a girl manga and thats why only the girls have super magical powers, but even the bad male characters have powers as long as their on the side of evil.

I just feel as the Prince of the Earth Darien should be packing more power and there aren't enough stories out there that have him getting strong except "His own path" a DBZ/SM crossover where Piccolo is Dariens real dad in his previous incarnation and "Twin Dragons Under Moonlight" where Ryoga and Ranma essentially take Dariens place in the group and Darien becomes an evil bastard when he gains his full memories of his past, but at least he is a powerful evil bastard and doesn't make those dumb speeches anymore.

Yes, Darien will eventually become a new Green Lantern, but first he has to realize he isn't in Kansas anymore first. And the scouts will look for him, but the multiverse is a big place and it will take them along time to find the right universe, let alone the right city. But my plan is he will be returned either under his own power or by some power in the DC universe. Let me know where I could take this story. I have an outline, but its still loose and has room for growth.

Scott Pike


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Authors Note:

Sorry for taking so long to write chapter 2. It took me a while to think up something more and then I had my computer re imaged to get virus of it. Also real life at college interfered and I just got lazy.

Now.

Darien Finds an Emerald Spark

Chapter 2

Synopsis:

Darien and the Sailor Senshi were battling a random demon creature in the SS universe. During the battle a mixture of magics and bad timing on Tuxedo Kamen getting near them he got sucked from his universe into the DC universe out side Coast City, the Original home of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. (It has already been destroyed and rebuilt, but because it was destroyed it's mostly empty.) He hitches a ride to a city with a Japanese embassy.

The story since then… Darien was given money to get a bus to Metropolis. (In my universe Metropolis is closer to Coast City is closer than Gotham City, plus Gotham is crappy.) Once he arrived he found that the nation of Japan had no record of his existence, his friends or the Sailor Senshi of his home.

By Scott Pike

Darien slowly walked out of the Japanese embassy stunned. He found a bench on the walkway outside and sat down. No one knew him. No friend, not even a record that he was ever born. He didn't know what to do. As far as the world was concerned he didn't seem to exist. Darien looked down and saw an old paper and started reading it to try to get some bearings on what was going on in the U.S.A. As he slowly read the headlines he started reading about cities and companies he had never heard about like Lexcorp.

As he slowly saw more and more of these inconsistencies he started noticing more and more cities he had never heard of in America. Sure, he was Japanese but he had never heard of Gotham city or Wayne Industries. Metropolis, the very city he was in seemed to be some kind of sister to New York, except it was cleaner somehow. His eyes scanned the page to the next article and stopped. The article talked about how a recent attack by something called "Bizaro" had smashed a power generator near a population center outside of Metropolis and how someone called "Superman" flew in and fought him knocking Bizaro unconscious and bending heavy steel girders around him like rope to keep him still until some specialized equipment came from some place called "Star Labs" and to him to some prison for metahumans.

Darien felt a sick, nauseous feeling in his stomach. He didn't know a lot about cities in the US even though he had done some schooling there, but he was pretty sure with how everyone heard the biggest news from the US even in Japan that they would have heard of a rash of superhuman beings able to fly and bend metal with their bare hands and wearing bright costumes. At the very least their would have been some news shots comparing the heroes of Japan to their American counterparts, but Darien had never heard of this Bizaro or Superman and the way papers talked about them they seemed to be an accepted if unusual part of American life. This has to have been happening for years if they built a prison specifically for superhumans, rather metahumans, as the papers called them and have had so many that they had a regular prisoner population.

"Oh, God, no it can't be real", he said. He crushed the paper in his hands and bowed his head as he kept himself from being sick on the pavement. The clues were all coming together in his head. The new famous cities, companies and super-no, metahuman population in America and the lack of any legal existence of himself of his dear friends or their relatives when he spoke to the people and used the internet at the Japanese embassy.

"_This wasn't his world, his time, hell it probably wasn't even his universe"!_ Darien sat up and closed his eyes as he contemplated the loss of everything and everyone he ever knew. "They can't be gone, please no, there has to be a way back" he whispered to himself as his emotions went on a rollercoaster ride from his head down to his shoes. Darien remembered all the times his friends had come up against the impossible and somehow managed to overcome the odds. Surely this is something they could overcome. He spoke aloud, "With Setsuna around she should know something that could help them find me, she's been around thousands of years and she knows all about space and time, she must know something about parallel universes". He thought about this and realized that even if she did it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, who knows how many universes there are and how long it would take her to find him. If they had things like alien clones, supermen and all the other weird bits of technology maybe someone in this world had developed a way or at least a theory on how to travel to other universes. Star Labs seemed to come up with a lot of stuff maybe he could email them and ask. He couldn't travel their now because he had no money, but email is cheap and should at least point him in the right direction if he could get them to believe him.

Still, even if he found a way to travel, there are probably a lot of universes out there and in the everyday world he still needed food, clothing, a place to stay and money to live and all he had was the clothes on his back and the money left over from the person in coast city who gave him money for the bus ticket to metropolis and some food. He wrote down his name and would send him some money paid back in full if he stayed in this universe long enough. How was he going to get a job? He had no id, no permission he was alive let alone had a right to work in this country. He guessed he would have to start at the bottom and live at the homeless shelter until he could find some work that would take him without those. Maybe if the scientist at Star Labs did know about parallel universes and they could prove it somehow they could provide him with some kind of workaround that would allow him to work a real job. He had some medical training and could work as a chemist or nurse but no legal accreditations to do so in this world.

Sighing he noticed that it was getting darker and realized that unless he wanted to sleep on the ground tonight he had better get going and find someplace that would take him in. The moon rose as he walked and he made a silent promise to himself as he trudged on, _"No matter how long it takes Usagi, I will find a way home"_.

SS Universe:

Sailor Pluto looked out through the time gates as she held a piece of Darien's Tuxedo Kamen and one of his roses to create a magical link to try to find him in the wide vastness of the universes. She had already ruled out most of this universe as there had been no resonance at all except to his apartment. This didn't completely make it impossible some one was hiding him with some type of magic but she didn't feel it was likely. Besides the description Usagi had tearfully given her and later been confirmed by Ami she thought it was some kind of rip in space/time that had carried him far away perhaps to another universe. If it had been in time she would have been able to locate him quickly if perhaps not extract him so quickly, messing with time was dangerous after all, but she couldn't so since Time was her specialty she had to assume he was in another dimension or universe. This sympathetic link would eventually lead her to the right one but with a huge number of universes and new ones being born and old ones dying it could take some time to find the right one. Plus it was imperative that she find him as quickly as possible since time doesn't always flow at the same rate as in this universe, though most seem to do so. Suddenly she felt a small tug as the link strengthened and she knew she was homing in on the right universe finally.

DC Universe:

As Hal Jordan screamed in pain the putrescence that was Parallax was finally expelled from his soul and it was finally free to feed on the fear in the universe. Its bread and butter Parallax drank in the power of fear that gave it life. "**Good bye Hal Jordan, go to your rest and leave the universe to me." **It laughed as his spirit flew towards the light of his final rest and it prepared to ravages the universe. But before his spirit had raced to far Ganthet, one of the Guardians of the universe appeared and sent his spirit away from the light back to his old body which had been prepared and preserved for such an occasion should this change happen. As Hals spirit rejoined his body with new life his old power ring replicated it self from Green Arrows hand and the copy flew to Hal Jordan and once again, as it lighted on his finger he was Green Lantern again.

SS Universe:

Just as Sailor Pluto was getting close a huge blast of primal yellow energy snapped the sympathetic connection and then another blast of glowing green energy filled her vision; the cloth and rose burst into flame and were consumed. When she could look again they were ashes and the gate had randomly reset to another space/time. She said, "Crap all that work down the drain. That was either in the same universe or very close to the one he is in. I hope he is alright. I will need to return to get more objects to use for the search. Would've been better the first try, the longer he stays out of this universe the longer it will take to find him with those things. Wherever you are Darien I hope you're safe, what I felt was powerful and there's nothing we can do to help till we find you." She prepared herself and teleported out of the Time Gates.

DC Universe:

Darien looked up from his work to see the TV reporting about some kind of battle involving Green Lantern. At least now he knew who it was talking about. It seemed he was involved in some battle with some monster. He wished he could help but he knew his small abilities would be no help here. He had contacted the Star Labs and he had managed to convince a scientist he was telling the truth. Apparently this scientist had some regular contact with the local superhero community and had met more than one transplanted hero and the occasional innocent bystander. He said if he would come to Star Labs he would try to help him. Darien explained about his lack of ID or found in this universe and the scientist agreed to loan him the money for bus round trip ticket if he was telling the truth and Darien agreed. ::::::: Darien went and it turned out liked he feared and hoped. They did have a way to discover he wasn't from this universe. Aside from the dimensional frequency he and some of his clothes gave of that didn't' match with the universal background some of his genetics showed a general mix of races that wasn't common in this worlds Japan. Apparently they were more insular and hadn't opened there boarders as much as the Japan in his world. They also tested him on the polygraph and confirmed he believed he was telling the truth. Unfortunately while they confirmed the truth, he found his fear about finding his home was also well founded.

While there was a machine that was involved with research in that area it had to be shared and with the great number of possible universes it could be months or years with time on the machine shared before Doctor Simon would find a matching frequency.

On the other hand he wouldn't have to be a homeless bum all that time. This had happened so much apparently in the last couple of decades that the government under consultation from some kind of superhero team called "the Justice League of America" and the "Justice Society of America" some of whose team members had also come originally from other universes had created a policy to naturalize stranded citizens of other universes. They had actually made paper work for the bureaucracy! Apparently during something called the second "Crises" a couple of cities had spontaneously been there where none had been before! So the government took the impossible and classified and demystified it. Darien was both in awe and incredulous. He filled out the paper work and spoke with a government agent fried of Doctor Simon and was told he would have a work visa in a few weeks and paper proving his right to be here. He would also be on a watch list if it turned out he was some evil otherworldly being out to trick or hurt the citizens of this country and world. Darien was bemused and scared a little, but found work eventually working at a local pharmacy after taking a special test showing he was competent and sound in his knowledge for medicine and chemistry. So at least he had work and some kind of identity here, and he was saving enough for his payment on a rentable room in a place near work. He'd still have to save up money for some kind of vehicle and to get a license, even if he had one for an alternate Japan America had different rule and he needed to take the DMV test before he could drive here.

But his will as strong and his hope burned bright. He would get home some day.

Authors Note Afterward:

Sorry if this still seems a little boring but I tried to cram all the stuff that would make life believable and livable for Darien into one chapter. I didn't want to have to go over this again and again for several chapters, but it had to be done. Darien's life will get more exciting soon I promise. But I would like hear from my readers. What do YOU want him to see or experience in this universe? Its pretty certain he will be a Green Lantern, just look at the title, but will he stay one? He might experience part of the Sinestro war and then the War of Light, but what else? Will he meet Flash? Alan Scott the magical first Green Lantern? What do those of you who are familiar with this time in DC universe expect Darien to be exposed to? I could use a few ideas. Time will move faster in this universe until Final Crises in DC and then the timelines will also be parallel between DC and SS. And if I write badly please feel free to copy my chapter and correct bad language and grammar.

Read and Review.

Author Terms:

SS universe: Sailor Senshi or Sailor Scout universe.

Power Ring: The rings worn on a body part of Green Lantern Corpse members, these rings are limited to only the power charge they hold and the knowledge and imagination and strength of will of the wielder of the ring.

DC Universe: The DC comic's universe of Green Lantern, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Has multiple universes and dimensions in it and beings of various levels and types of power magical, scientific and cosmic.

Green Lantern: officer of the Green Lantern corpse or power batter shaped usually like a Chinese lantern which is linked interdemensionaly to the Central Power Batter on OA.

Central Power Battery: Big power batter on OA that collects the energy of the band of will power out o fall the energy of the entire universe. All lanterns are linked to this power battery and will lose power immediately after its destruction unless the lantern was made directly from the CPB, thus acting as a smaller CPB instead a conduit.


End file.
